


New Dream City

by Buttersweet_Lockheart



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton Fluff (Sanders Sides), Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Eventual Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Eventual Romance, Lamp - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttersweet_Lockheart/pseuds/Buttersweet_Lockheart
Summary: Roman was sent back in time to another timeline to fix the mistakes of his timeline. But when Roman gets there nothing is the same now he has to deal with new and old memories, along with trying not to let his heart shatter with foolish dreams. He has always been alone why would anything change that now.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	New Dream City

Roman had watched his world burn just like many inside "New Dream City". As the wars got harder and harder to fight as soul bounds became prisons no one could escape with the dominant killing the weak, and the weak killing the defenseless. Roman had seen it all but as he stood inside the burning lab he watched Deceit run around the room trying to fix the machine Roman was stuck in. Letting his vision travel over to the other burning wall he knew their time was coming to an end as everyone else was gone. The last of the people left alive were about to die with the final quake the explosives would give and only the rich and mighty would live. Thanks to them the monsters had taken over and for that Roman hopes, they also burned. He could feel his breath start to labor as he turned back to his two closest friends so old and wrinkly death was so close ready to take them. 

Roman was meant to be up there with the few nobles who wished to remake the world and become its gods; too bad, it would be uninhabitable after the last bomb went off. Roman was the last who could tell thanks to his gift, his gift was a mixture of anything from seeing the shadow realm to being one of the few that could fight of its creatures. Roman had abilities thanks to his gift, that the nobles had fought centuries to see to have so he became a necessity. But down here he was nothing just another citizen waiting for the end watching his two best friends fight to keep him alive. The look of panic as they scrambled so old yet so full of life it made roman want to fight but even so they all knew it was useless now. He would lose them so soon after finding them again and all thanks to men wanting to play god. The timer was reaching zero and he watched Deceit come over with Sleep at his side putting their fingers up against the balls glass that held roman with shakey smiles and broken tears. 

"Roman Prince it's been a long ride but I wouldn't give it up for any other" Deceit's voice was shaky as he laughed tears streaming down his face. Sleep took off his old glasses putting them into a small backpack along with Deceit's old bowler hat. "Girl I've never met a more stupid bitch than you" he paused taking a deep breath his bright hot lavender eyes looking back at me. "But you better fucken believe I would kill another thousand bitches just to have it all again" Sleep placed a few other things in the bag as I went to speak they stopped me with a simple motion for the first time I listened. "We can't fallow were you will go Roman and for that, I'm sorry," Deceit's said trying to reel in his voice "But you better believe we tried". Taking a steadying breath he moved around the sphere pulling out a few glass spheres like tiny marbles one of his most prized passions he gently put them in the backpack. "We all know fate made a mistake by sending you here Roman, from the moment you were born to now fate had written it on every wall" he placed his golden chain inside as well as Sleep added his favorite pedants the one meant for his beloveds. 

"Roman girl listen we found a way to..." Sleep closed his eyes pinching his nose with his fingers taking a deep breath. "To where you belong, Honey, and away from this fucken hell hole of a fucken dumpster fire" he shouted letting his anger through trying to hide his pain-filled tears. Roman's eyes widened as he looked at them his heart breaking ever so slightly at every word. "So we're giving you the chance to take back the life that was meant for you and escape this hell hole." Sleep placed a few more things in the bag along with Deceit gently closing it. I went to speak but my voice never left, my throat felt clogged with tears, and choked out sobs as I tried to move from within the glass. The timer behind them warning them of its impending end. "please.. please don't" I whispered trying to speak but they choked out a laugh their eyes gleaming with kindness and happiness at what they had done. "Roman dear do it for us as our dying wish" Deceit coughed looking at Sleep as they both cried old age wrinkles lighting their face with more volume. "Fix our mistakes little fox and show those bitches that life means something make sure to give them hell!" they opened a tiny hatch at the bottom of Roman's feet pushing in the small bag and throwing it onto Roman's chest with gentle hands. 

He could see in their eyes what he had once seen in his hope. Hope for something better, Hope for something great, and most of all hope for a better future. Roman clutched the bag to his tiny fragile body watching his old beloved friends cry as the timer ticked down further and further. "I promise I won't die" at that both broke out laughing through sobbing tears. "You better fucken not bitch or ill find and haunt your ass," Sleep said pulling the lever on the side of the machine. "Once the bomb goes off you'll be gone," Deceit said clutching Sleep's hand tightly. "I hope we meet again" I whispered putting my hand against his on the glass wall watching as the timer counted down to zero. "I'll miss you so so much, please know I love you guys" I broke down in tears as did they. "We love you two little red" was said softly by both of them as the timer hit zero and everything went black. 

Roman could see images flying by to a time before everything jumped so high into the messed-up world they lived in. He could see memories of a time before it all some of after even some during they all burned in Roman's heart scarring it with memories of old but all too soon everything was gone. It was time to make things right and make them pay. 


End file.
